Il court, il court le furet
by Kashiira
Summary: Goyle n'a jamais réussi un sort... il ne le pourrait pas sa vie en dépendrait... Mais lorsque par hasard, il produit quelque chose, c'est Draco qui en est la cible... et Nelville se retrouve avec un nouveau familier...


__

Titre : Il court, il court le furet

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Mon humour vaseux, angst ? (vais-je pouvoir m'en empêcher ?)

Source : Harry Potter

****

Il court, il court le furet

Jamais le cours de transfiguration n'avait été aussi long.

La moitié des élèves étaient à moitié couchés sur leur banc tandis que la quinquagénaire décortiquait le sort "Animalhonnis", dans ses moindres détails.

Lui au moins se montrait bien plus digne que Weasley – ce n'était pas compliqué – qui s'était endormi et ronflait doucement.

Potter ne savait pas s'entourer...

Pitoyable.

Derrière lui, il entendait Goyle répéter la formule du sort et les gestes idoines.

Le jour où son cerveau épais réussirait à comprendre le fonctionnement d'un "Alohomora", peut-être réussirait-il d'autres sorts plus compliqués.

D'ici là, il n'y avait pas à s'affoler, les éléphants ne risquaient pas de s'envoler.

En attendant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la classe.

En particuliers pour Longdubas qui tremblait sous son regard, juste devant lui.

On s'occupe comme on peut...

Un bâillement lui échappa, lui attirant un regard réprobateur de la vieille femme.

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait.

Et vu la manière dont même Granger piquait du nez, il n'était probablement pas le seul.

La soudaine crise d'éternuements de Goyle derrière lui et la sonnerie de l'horloge magique – et le joyeux brouhaha qui en résulta - masquèrent son couinement de surprise comme un choc l'ébranlait.

Sa dernière sensation avant que l'inconscience ne le gagne fut une impression de chute accompagnée d'une odeur de poudre et de cuir.

***

Enfin la fin du cours !

Il allait enfin sortir du champ de vision de Malfoy !

La petite peste ne l'avait pas lâché du regard de tout le cours et pourtant, il le savait qu'il avait horreur de ça !

C'était devenu son petit jeu préféré… à côté de chercher des noises à Harry évidemment.

Rejoignant rapidement, Hermione – peut-être parviendrait-il à s'asseoir à côté d'elle en potions cette fois ! – il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Pas de traces de Draco.

Juste Goyle qui abordait une expression mariant l'étonnement le plus complet et l'émerveillement.

Nelville ne chercha pas à comprendre et calqua son pas à celui de Ron qui suivait la petite brune avec un regard de chiot énamouré.

Rogue, dans son donjon, semblait être de pire humeur que d'habitude – c'était possible çà ?

Le blondinet se fit tout petit dans le dos de son rouquin d'ami et fila se réfugier à côté d'Hermione.

La jeune fille lui dédia un bon sourire et fit un clin d'œil.

Etonnant comme elle refusait systématiquement de souffler aux autres... sauf à lui...

Il n'avait jamais compris.

Plongeant la main dans son sac, à la recherche de son livre – oh non! il ne l'avait quand même pas oublié! – il la referma sur quelque chose de duveteux.

De duveteux, avec des dents et des griffes !

" AIE ! "

" MONSIEUR LONGDUBAS! DIX POINTS DE MOINS A GRYFFONDOR POUR AVOIR CRIE EN COURS ! ... ET OU EST MONSIEUR MALFOY ? DIX POINTS EN MOINS A SERPENTARD POUR SON ABSCENCE ! "

Non... Severus Snape n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur !

Nelville fixa d'un air stupéfait la boule de poils blancs qui avait atterri sur son bureau.

Un furet !

Qu'est-ce qu'un furet faisait dans son sac ?

" Ben, Nelville ? "

Hermione.

" Je croyais que ton animal familier était un crapaud... "

" Moi aussi... "

A ces mots, la petite bête – apparemment aussi surprise que lui de se retrouver là – se retourna vers eux avec force couinements.

" MONSIEUR LONGDUBAS ! SI VOUS NE FAITES PAS TAIRE VOTRE FAMILIER IMMEDIATEMENT, JE LUI TORDS LE COU ! "

" Mais... "

" ET ON NE DISCUTE PAS! DIX POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! "

Le petit prédateur se tut immédiatement, laissant même le blondinet le poser sur ses genoux, une expression indignée incroyablement humaine, gravée sur son museau pointu.

Le cours fut long, très long.

Un Rogue hargneux, vicieux, s'acharna indifféremment sur des Gryffondors blasés et des Serpentards tombant des nues de le voir retirer des points à tour de bras à sa propre maison.

Nelville entendit Hermione se demander tout bas si ça avait avoir avec la présence de Sirius dans sa tour.

Sirius ?

Comme dans Sirius Black ?

Non décidément, Nelville ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir !

Lorsque enfin le maître de potion les relâcha, ce fut pour assister à la débâcle autant à celle des élèves en rouge que celle des verts.

Le furet gigotant dans une main et son sac dans l'autre, le blondinet courut à la suite de ses condisciples, fuyant sans honte le regard chargé de venin de Rogue.

***

__

" Je vais tuer Goyle ! Je vais le tuer ! Lentement… Trèèès lentement… Tiens, vais m'essayer au Crucio, moi ! Goyle ! Au pied, sale bête ! "

" Reste tranquille ! "

Draco – car oui, c'était bien lui – ne s'en tortilla que de plus belle.

Cet imbécile ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il le tenait mal ?

Ni à quel point sa situation était embarrassante ?

Tout bien réfléchi, mieux valait que sa situation proprement dite ne s'ébruite pas auprès des mauvaises oreilles…

Il gardait un souvenir cuisant du jour où Maugrey Folœil l'avait transformé en fouine pour le battre comme plâtre et n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un se mette en tête de répéter cet 'exploit'.

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point ses ennemis étaient nombreux, aussi bien dans ces propres rangs que dans ceux des autres maisons…

" Hey ! "

Une main saisit son porteur par l'épaule et le maintint sous sa poigne tandis qu'une autre tentait de l'attraper.

Il piailla de douleur comme elle se refermait brutalement sur son corps fin, le pressant et, vif comme l'éclair, il planta ses dents aiguës dans la chair épaisse.

Un beuglement de douleur.

Et soudain, il se retrouva à fendre l'air avant d'entrer en collision avec un mur qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Retombant sur le dos, il resta immobile à moitié assommé tandis que des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre.

" Arrête ! Tu lui as fait mal ! "

Une ombre tomba sur lui et il se raidit, tentant de se relever.

Mais le monde autour de lui semblait avoir décidé de faire obstruction et tanguait comme tout un équipage de marins en permission.

" Doucement ! Là, viens par ici… "

Endolori et meurtri, le garçon transformé se laissa soulever et caler presque maternellement au creux d'un bras potelé.

" Rends-moi ce furet ! "

" Il n'est pas à toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec d'ailleurs ! Et vu comme tu le traites et la manière dont il réagit à ta présence, je doute qu'il veuille aller avec toi ! "

Nelville Longdubas prenant sa défense et défiant Goyle pour lui ?

S'il en avait eu la capacité et s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que tout un troupeau de dragons avait fait la tête sur son pauvre corps meurtri, il aurait éclaté de rire à s'en tordre sur le sol.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ! "

Minerva Mc Connagal se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et aussi droite que le i de la justice.

Un seul regard lui suffit : les larmes dans les yeux de Longdubas, la manière dont il tenait son petit animal serré contre son cœur…

La scène parlait d'elle-même.

" Monsieur Goyle ! Vous rejoindrez monsieur Rusard en détention tous les soirs de la semaine ! Et votre attitude vaudra 30 points aux Serpentards ! Filez maintenant avant que je regrette de m'être montrée aussi conciliante ! "

" Mais… "

" Quarante points, Monsieur Goyle ! "

" Mais… "

" Cinquante ! Souhaitez-vous vraiment continuer dans cette voie ? "

Le garçon baissa la tête et fila sans demander son reste, jetant un regard meurtrier au blondinet.

Ce dernier renifla et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la directrice de sa maison tandis que Draco dans ses bras se sentait prêt à vagir sa douleur.

Il sursauta pourtant en apercevant un œil sévère fixé sur lui.

__

" Iiiiierk ! Au secours ! Un monstre ! "

" Vous devriez porter votre familier à Madame Pomfresh, jeune homme. Il me semble assez secoué. "

Nelville hocha la tête avant de filer, oubliant son sac derrière lui.

***

Poppy Pomfresh n'était à Poudlard que depuis huit ans, elle était encore jeune et y était entrée dès sa sortie de ses études de médicomage.

Albus Dumblemore l'avait choisie personnellement, lui parlant longuement avant de lui proposer le poste.

Elle avait toujours aimé travailler avec des jeunes.

Cela lui permettait de combiner la place stable et l'agrément.

Certains collectionnaient les plaies et les bosses en multipliant les imprudences…

Ceux-là, elle en avait l'habitude… Harry Potter et les jumeaux en tête.

A compter également, ceux qui se faisaient porter malades pour tenter de lui compter fleurette…

Attitude guère appréciée des professeurs, elle s'était forgée un masque rude et peu amène, décourageant ses prétendants juvéniles.

Masque qui l'isolait…

Poppy aimait le contact, rire et s'amuser…

Elle se sentait seule…

Dumblemore venait souvent lui rendre visite, l'invitait à prendre le thé et aimait parler avec elle.

Elle aussi appréciait leurs longues conversations…

Mais depuis le retour de Voldemort, ses venues s'étaient espacées et la jeune infirmière s'ennuyait ferme.

La porte s'ouvrant précipitamment anima un peu sa journée.

" Poppy ! "

Nelville ?

Ses parents étaient voisins de la grand-mère de l'adolescent et malgré la différence d'âge, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ce garçon timide et maladroit.

Actuellement, il semblait au bord des larmes et gardait les bras contre son torse. Si bien qu'elle crut qu'il s'était encore cassé le poignet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la boule de poil qu'il serrait contre lui.

Tiens ? Son familier n'était pas un crapaud ?

" Nelville ? Que se passe-t-il ? "

" IllatapécontrelemurMadameMcConnagalmaditdetelemontreretmaintenantilnebougeplusilestpasmortheindis ? "

Démêlant tant bien que mal les mots que le blondinet avait lâchés en un souffle précipité, la jeune femme délia les mains de son cadet de la douce fourrure et lui prit le furet avec douceur.

" Il respire et je sens son cœur battre... Je vais voir s'il n'a rien de cassé. "

Lentement, elle examina le minuscule corps immobile cherchant après les fractures.

" Ton petit ami a eu de la chance, " sourit-elle enfin comme la petite bête secouait la tête et se redressait sur ses pattes, vacillant un peu. " Tiens-toi à l'écart des Serpentards, d'accord ? Je sais bien que tu ne cherches pas les ennuis mais ils ont tendance à te trouver quoique tu fasses... File maintenant ! "

Le garçon cueillit son nouvel ami avec douceur – il avait toujours su y faire avec les animaux – et le glissa sous sa robe, bien au chaud.

" Merci Poppy ! " sourit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

L'infirmière lui fit signe 'au revoir' avant de regarder autour d'elle... Et si elle lavait son infirmerie ?

Elle l'avait déjà fait le matin... mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

***

Il allait tuer Goyle !

L'écorcher vif trèèès lentement !

Lui arracher les poils un à un avec une pince à épiler chauffée à blanc !

Lui scier la jambe avec une petite cuillère !

Il avait mal partout !

Piaillant pitoyablement, Draco maudit encore longtemps son concitoyen de maison, laissant Nelville le transporter.

Fatigué, il cessa enfin, profitant du cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait et se détendit, bercé par les pas du blond.

Il aurait préféré rester avec les Serpentards mais le traitement subi par l'espèce de gorille qui lui servait de condisciple l'avait considérablement refroidi...

Une odeur alléchante chatouilla soudain les narines en même temps qu'un brouhaha s'élevait et il devina qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger de l'école.

Passant la tête par l'encolure de la robe, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines – les émotions, ça creuse ! – et de couiner à son porteur de se dépêcher un peu.

Un doigt lui gratouilla la tête tandis que le rire clair du blond s'élevait.

" Du calme ! Petit ventre, va ! "

Petit ventre ?

PETIT ventre ?

PETIT VENTRE ?

Oh !

Personne n'appelait un Malfoy ainsi impunément !

__

" Attends un peu que je reprenne ma forme et tu vas voir si je suis un ventre ! "

D'un autre côté, toute vengeance attendrait qu'il ait vidé les plats...

Sans se douter des pensées indignées de son furet, Nelville s'assit à côté d'Hermione, le laissant sauter sur la table et faire un sort et à la miche de pain de Ron.

" Hey ! "

" Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il a faim ! " plaida le blondinet.

Un vigoureux coup de pied d'Hermione et le sourire impérieux que cette dernière lui dédia convainquirent le rouquin de laisser tomber.

__

" Héhé... Ca a du bon, finalement, " ricana Draco en s'acharnant sur le pain.

" Il a l'air affamé " fit remarquer Harry en tendant la main pour caresser la petite bête qui le mordit cruellement avant de se réfugier sur les genoux de Nelville avec force piaillements.

" Sale bête ! " cria l'adolescent aux yeux verts en suçant son doigt meurtri.

" Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup, " fit remarquer la brunette en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Le blessé se contenta de vaguement marmonner tandis que le petit blond sermonnait son nouveau familier.

Non, ce n'était pas bien ! On ne devait pas mordre Harry comme ça ! Méchant furet ! Vilain !

Cause toujours.

Apparemment davantage intéressé par la nourriture que par son nouveau maître, la petite bête sauta à nouveau sur la table bien décidée à faire un sort à ce poulet rôti qui venait d'apparaître dans les plats.

Les dents d'une fourchette se plantèrent dans le bois de la table juste devant son nez.

" N'y songe même pas ! fit simplement Ron. "

Longdubas le récupéra précipitamment en foudroyant le rouquin du regard.

" Ne lui fais pas peur ! "

Et coupant sa viande en deux, il coupa l'une des moitiés en petits morceaux qu'il posa devant son petit ami.

Draco regarda pensivement son 'maître' avant de manger sagement sous les regards mi-étonnés, mi-attendris de la majorité des Gryffondors tout en ricanant intérieurement.

S'ils savaient qui ils nourrissaient ainsi !

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, de cours en cours, soit blotti sous la robe de Nelville, soit perché sur son épaule à narguer élèves et professeurs.

Le soir venu, cependant, l'énormité de sa situation - que le garçon transformé avait fui de la journée - lui sauta à l'esprit.

Il était coincé dans la peau d'une bestiole sans savoir comment revenir à son état normal.

Goyle semblait avoir juré sa perte et il se retrouvait au milieu de la salle commune de ses pires ennemis !

Incognito.

C'était toujours çà !

Couché sur la table, observant le devoir d'histoire de Nelville, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages désespérément gryffondoriens des adolescents.

Blagues vaseuses sur les Serpentards – dont il était manifestement la cible préférée… ça allait se payer plus tard ou il ne s'appelait plus Draco Malfoy.

Le blondinet n'était pas idiot…

Ses idées ne manquaient de pertinences, elles étaient bien amenées…

Il l'avait sous-estimé, le prenant toutes ces années pour l'idiot de service.

En attendant, ça ne lui disait pas comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin…

" Nelv ? "

La sang de bourbe, alias mademoiselle Je Sais Tout, alias Hermione Granger – qu'avait-elle donc fait de ses grandes dents ? – s'était penchée sur l'épaule de Longdubas et pointait le doigt vers la petite bête.

" Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? "

Le blondinet releva la tête, pensif.

" Je ne sais pas encore… "

" Pourquoi pas Quenottes ? " proposa Harry, toujours vexé de s'être fait mordre.

Potter descendait dans son estime en chute libre.

" Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup, " fit la jeune fille d'un ton dubitatif.

" Pffft ! Appelle-le Draco ! " persifla Ron. " Il a aussi sale caractère que le vrai ! "

Nelville sourit.

" C'est une bonne idée ! Et il a les mêmes yeux ! "

" C'est vrai qu'un furet avec les yeux bleus… C'est rare ! " intervint Parvati depuis son devoir.

Au moins, il récupérait son véritable nom et échappait à un surnom ridicule… pour des raisons toutes gryffondoriennes mais c'était mieux que rien.

La conversation dura encore un moment avant que les uns après les autres, les adolescents ne montent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

En équilibre sur l'épaule de Nelville, Draco Malfoy pénétra dans la chambre de ses Némésis.

Rien de bien impressionnant.

Des slips et des chaussettes traînant à gauche et à droite, un morceau de cookies à moitié enfoui sous une carpette.

Tsss !

Nelville l'emmena dans son coin de la chambre – plus net bien qu'un peu fouillis – et le posa sur l'oreiller avant de retirer sa robe et sa chemise.

Il n'était pas gros…

Un peu rond.

Mais pas gros.

Il avait minci depuis l'année précédente, s'était affiné…

Le furet détourna la tête lorsque le garçon s'attaqua à son pantalon.

Il était voyeur mais pas à ce point…

Un poids sur le matelas lui annonça que le garçon s'installait sur le lit et il lui fit un peu de place, s'arquant autour de la tête de son 'maître'.

Quelques rires étouffés.

Deux, trois blagues vaseuses.

Une conversation à bâtons rompus.

Et le silence.

Silence bientôt rompu par un gargouillement sonore, suivi d'un sifflement aigu.

Draco releva la tête alarmé avant de reporter un regard accusateur sur Longdubas.

Il ronflait !

Hagrid dans sa cabane ne devait pas faire moins de boucan !

A se demander comment les deux autres ne se réveillaient pas !

Maussade, le furet tenta d'ignorer le son disgracieux…

Après tout, Goyle et Grabbe faisaient autant de bruit, si pas plus…

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se s'acclimate…

Et en effet, bientôt, les ronflements intempestifs de Nelville – auxquels s'étaient joints ceux des autres garçons – ne furent plus qu'un bruit de fond, un peu gênant mais sans plus.

Draco Malfoy s'acclimate à tout !

Longdubas faisait plus jeune comme ça… les traits détendus par le sommeil.

D'habitude, ses sourcils se fronçaient nerveusement – comme en attente d'un mauvais coup – et il se mordillait la lèvre à s'en faire saigner…

Il l'avait cru simplet…

Il se révélait plus complexe qu'à première vue.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sentiment proche de la sympathie…

Impossible !

Draco Malfoy n'était ami avec personne… même pas avec ses alliés les plus proches…

De toute façon qui voudrait de son amitié ?

Aucune personne saine d'esprit…

Un vertige le saisit soudain sans qu'il n'ait le temps de sentir ce qui lui arrivait et il tomba du lit, atterrissant sans douceur sur le dos.

Ses mains et ses pieds le picotaient.

Mains ?

Pieds ?

Il pianota des doigts dans le noir et agita ses orteils pour faire bonne mesure.

Il avait repris sa véritable apparence.

" C'était quoi ce bruit ? "

Au beau milieu du dortoir des Gryffondors !

Il roula sous le lit comme Harry allumait, se frottant les yeux et baillant.

" Vous avez entendu ? "

" Draco a disparu ! "

Nelville !

L'imbécile ne pouvait pas se taire ?

" Dr… Ah ! Ton furet… "

Ron ne semblait pas prêt à lancer les recherches.

Tant mieux.

" Mais… mais… "

La tête de Longdubas apparut soudain à l'envers, rencontrant le regard glacé d'un Serpentard passablement inquiet.

Il aurait pu sonner l'alerte.

" Tant pis… Il doit courir après les souris… "

Il aurait du sonner l'alerte.

Draco resta immobile, refusant de réfléchir ni même de respirer jusqu'à ce que les ronflements de Potter et Weasley s'élèvent.

Il savait que ceux du blondinet ne s'étaient pas joints aux leurs…

" Sors de là, Malfoy ! "

Un souffle, à peine perspectible.

Nelville s'était levé silencieusement et attendait qu'il le rejoigne.

Toujours sans bruits, les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure.

" Que… "

" Laisse tomber, Longdubas ! Je ne vais pas traîner par ici… Je n'en ai aucune envie… "

" Je veux une explication ! Le furet… C'était toi ! "

Quel génie…

" Plains-toi à Goyle ! Cet imbécile n'a jamais réussi à produire plus qu'une mini flamme et pour une fois qu'il réussit quelque chose, il se plante… sur moi. "

Le petit blond le regarda dubitatif.

" Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? "

" Je ne sais pas… "

Les traits méfiants du garçon s'étaient adoucis.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'entourer… "

Oh ! Le petit…

" Mieux que toi en tout cas… "

" Je suis entouré d'amis… "

" Qui se sont mis à dos des ennemis mortels. "

Nelville resta silencieux un moment.

" Nous ne sommes pas seuls. "

Draco ne répondit rien.

" Je ferais mieux d'y aller, " fit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Tu n'es pas obligé… "

" Hein ? "

" De rester seul, je veux dire… "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une déclaration ? "

" … Disons plutôt une proposition… Tu es plutôt sympa dans ton genre. "

Le blond aux traits fins et pointus laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

" Potter pourrait t'en conter des romans… "

Un sourire plus doux lui répondit.

" Je sais… "

" Je n'ai pas d'amis et ce n'est pas près de changer ! "

Longdubas ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

" Draco furet était un chouette copain… "

L'adolescent se retourna vers son compagnon.

" Possible… Tu ferais mieux de remonter… On a encore potion demain. "

Il ouvrit la porte.

" Et Rogue ne supporte pas le retard… "


End file.
